


All I Want

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bottom! Yibo, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Romantic Angst, Smut, Top Xiao Zhan, alfa - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que Yibo pensó que podía escapar del destino, ocultándole al mundo una parte de su esencia innata, y aunque este le permitió construir su vida en base a sus propias reglas y condiciones, debía llegar tarde o temprano... Justo en el momento que lo conoció.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	All I Want

_Negativo_

Yibo suspiró con pesadez, terminando por sentarse en el suelo del baño; abriendo las piernas y flexionando las rodillas. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos suavemente, tratando de calmar a su desesperado corazón.

 _Ha estado cerca_ , pensó.

Era lo que había querido, se repitió mil veces, pero ni aun así pudo calmarse un poco y es que estuvo a solo un paso de arruinar su carrera y vida por completo y todo por un maldito descuido que cometió… Por amor; amor y deseo.

_Un amor no correspondido…_

—Mierda —susurró, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y concentrarse en lo importante porque él no quería sufrir más.

El ser omega en el mundo en el que él vivía, significaba no tener ninguna oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente… Lo sabía muy bien y es que toda su carrera estaba basada en una mentira increíblemente planificada.

De hecho, nacer omega significaba limitarse a vivir del subsidio del gobierno y solo unos pocos con un poco más de suerte, lograban conseguir un trabajo decente que les permitía vivir por sí mismos, entre ellos, algunas celebridades que todavía eran más extrañas de ver entre tanto alfa.

Los artistas omegas eran bastante menos que los alfas y todos ellos estaban vistos como simples objetos para el disfrute sexual de las personas en general; tan sexualizados que era asqueroso de ver.

Nacer omega te limitaba a todo y es que, a pesar del tiempo y la lucha que ellos habían tenido por sus derechos, la sociedad seguía viéndolos como unos simples objetivos sexuales y reproductivos.

Tan asqueroso.

Tal vez por eso hubo un tiempo en el que él odió haber nacido omega y creía seguir teniendo un resentimiento consigo mismo por su género y es que nacer con este casi le negó a conseguir sus metas.

Él no lo permitió.

Yibo era un omega, pero nadie excepto su familia, amigos cercanos (entre ellos los miembros de Uniq y su manager) lo sabían. Para el resto del mundo, Wang Yibo era un alfa… Uno que siempre estaba en las listas de tendencia porque al parecer era “demasiado bonito y delicado” para ser uno.

Aun así, nadie pudo hacer nada. Su vida personal estaba tan bien protegida que la gente terminó por asumirlo, basándose en su personalidad y los análisis falsos que su manager presentó a su empresa.

Yibo pudo hacerlo perfectamente. Consiguió trabajos exclusivos para alfas y un éxito asombroso otorgado únicamente al género dominante. Él había estado bien hasta que le conoció...

Grabar The Untamed había significado un antes y un después en su vida, en todos los sentidos posibles pero especialmente en ese que apretaba su pecho hasta que este dolía.

Era tan joven; tan joven e inexperto en todo que terminó irremediablemente enamorado de Xiao Zhan, su coprotagonista y el alfa más amable que conoció en toda su corta vida, incluso antes de que ellos fueran escogidos para protagonizar la serie... Tal vez había sido amor a primera vista, aunque sonara demasiado cursi e irreal.

Dios, realmente lo había intentado, con tantas fuerzas. No enamorarse del hombre cuando lo vio en el programa que conducía y en el que el alfa se presentó como invitado junto a su grupo.

Cielo, él luchó por evitarlo. Tan duro.

Intentó no enamorarse e intentó también no dejar que su lobo interior lo sobrepasara, pero nada pudo hacer contra esa parte innata e instintiva que pudo fácilmente contra él, burlándose de su esfuerzo.

Un esfuerzo inservible y es que, solo había bastado un descuido con sus supresores para que todo se fuera al demonio y él terminara siendo tomado por ese hombre amable.

Era imposible luchar contra el destino después de todo.

Recordaba que ellos habían tenido una filmación pendiente por la noche y debían grabarla ese día a más tardar. Todo el equipo involucrado iba a quedarse luego en un hotel que quedaba a una media hora al lugar cuando finalizaran el trabajo y descansarían un día entero.

Yibo había calculado perfectamente bien todo. Tenía sus supresores siempre con él y debía usarlos ni bien su celo llegara y es que gracias a las pastillas que tomaba para disimular el olor de sus feromonas a diario, su celo era extremadamente irregular.

Debió haber imaginado que todo iría mal desde el momento que tuvieron que alargar las grabaciones hasta las dos de la madrugada y quedarse en un hotel de menor calidad que estaba más cerca del que tomarían originalmente, gracias a la tormenta que estalló con violencia.

Truenos, relámpagos y una lluvia que era extremadamente extraña en la estación que se encontraban se inició como un mal presagio que Yibo no escuchó. No lo escuchó y todo fue un desastre. 

Xiao Zhan y él debían compartir la misma habitación y es que el staff apenas había podido encontrar unas cuantas habitaciones disponibles en el hotel y prácticamente todos tenían un compañero de habitación esa noche.

No parecía sentirse demasiado bien esa noche y realmente esperaba no resfriarse para el día siguiente y es que ellos habían estado expuestos al frío de la noche y el agua que los mojó por la escena que tuvieron que grabar. Lan Zhan intentando detener a Wei Ying que decidió ayudar a los Wen, convirtiéndose así en un traidor para todos y en el patriarca Yiling, dejando al primer jade llorando en medio de la lluvia y sin poder hacer más. Una escena conmovedora.

Parecía tener un poco de fiebre pero no quería incomodar a nadie así que solo pidió una pastilla para el malestar corporal a su manager que casi le ordenó dormir temprano esa noche.

Iba a obedecer y lo haría especialmente porque no quería tener demasiado contacto con Xiao Zhan esa noche cuando se sentía tan indefenso en cuando a sus sentimientos. 

—Lo más probable es que la lluvia siga toda la noche —dijo Xiao Zhan, saliendo del baño recién duchado, acercándose hasta la ventana que daba hacia un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera del hotel, secando su cabello descuidadamente. 

Se sentía nervioso, demasiado, y es que era la primera vez que iba a quedarse en la misma habitación con su gege. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y su cuerpo parecía temblar de la pura ansiedad.

—Al parecer —respondió queriendo huir cuando Xiao Zhan se acercó a la cama que iban a compartir, sentándose al otro extremo de esta, mirándole con una intensidad que lo hizo sonrojarse todavía más.

Joder, él no era así...

—¿Te sientes bien? Pareces tener fiebre y-

—Lo estoy —lo interrumpió rápidamente—. Iré a ducharme —: agregó en su nerviosismo, levantándose de la cama, tembloroso, hasta meterse en el baño.

Debía controlarse o sus feromonas empezarían a desbordarse y lo delatarían. Yibo siempre había tenido un autocontrol impresionante pero con Xiao Zhan todo se arruinaba, joder.

Se despojó de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, encendiendo esta tan pronto como pudo, para disimular su verdadero aroma. Cuando los omegas estaban nerviosos, su aroma se desprendía naturalmente de su cuerpo como un sistema de protección que resultaba, jodidamente irónico, siendo una arma en su contra y es que esto alteraba tanto a la racionalidad de los alfa que ningún omega podía hacerle frente en ese momento donde estos se guiaban únicamente por su instinto.

Los casos de violación a omegas de parte de alfas descontrolados era algo tan común en la sociedad que muchas personas ya ni reaccionaban con horror ante esas noticias, culpándolos a ellos de todo.

Odiaba tanto todo aquello relacionado al instinto cuando todos eran humanos al final de cuentas y como seres racionales que eran, debían poder controlar su lado animal.

Pero era imposible y la ducha no funcionó para él tampoco. El agua caía tibia en su cuerpo pero una ráfaga de calor que llegó sin ser anunciado, lo desestabilizó tanto que tuvo que cogerse fuerte de la pared para no caer al suelo por el mareo que de pronto lo atacó.

Y Yibo lo sintió, demasiado claro y vergonzoso para tomárselo con calma... Sintió perfectamente como por sus muslos descendió el flujo resbaladizo que él conocía más que bien...

Oh, mierda. 

Llevó sus manos a sus nalgas y palpó un poco el flujo que jamás podría controlar porque era lo que lo reducía a aquello que no quería mostrarle a nadie... Aquello que delataba su parte innata e instintiva.

Aquello que le recordaba crudamente que era un Omega.

Un Omega en celo.

Intentó respirar profundamente y controlarlo pero, como una burla de su propio interior, su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza en las piernas, votándolo al suelo dolorosamente y en un sonido seco.

—¿Yibo? ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó preguntar a Xiao Zhan casi al instante y él rogó al cielo poder hablar—. ¿Yibo? Mierda, qué es ese olor.

No, no, no.

Mierda, no podía estar pasando aquello de pronto.

—¿Yibo? —preguntó una vez más, Xiao Zhan, pero su voz no se escuchaba igual que antes y eso no podía ser bueno—. Voy a entrar.

—¡No! —chilló y tuvo tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento—. No entres, Zhange. Por favor —Lloriqueó desesperado, intentando levantarse del suelo sin éxito alguno.

Se sentía tan caliente y débil, y estaba seguro de que su cuerpo había empezado a expulsar sus feromonas de manera indiscriminada, llenando todo el lugar con su olor.

Ese olor del que Xiao Zhan hablaba.

El lugar se llenó de silencio solo unos segundos y es que de pronto, un estruendoso trueno se escuchó claro y fuerte, casi hasta lastimar sus oídos y hacerlo gritar por el terror de verse sorprendido y de terminar en la completa oscuridad.

Pero Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, a pesar de que la luz se había ido seguramente en todo el hotel y los lugares cercanos. Sintió sus pasos alejándose del baño, para abrir la puerta de la habitación que sonó un segundo antes.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la persona que había tocado la puerta... Su manager—. Se fue la luz y quería comprobar que Yibo y tú estuviera bien.

Quiso gritar y pedirle ayuda al hombre beta pero su voz sencillamente no parecía querer salir de su garganta, como si su lobo interior estuviera callándolo a propósito... Queriendo que el alfa y él se quedaran solos nuevamente.

—Sí, todo bien. Yibo se está duchando.

Sus debilitadas manos intentaron cogerse de cualquier cosa para poder arrastrarse pero cruelmente parecía haber perdido toda fuerza existente en su cuerpo y darse cuenta de lo que venía, le hizo llorar de la pura rabia y dolor.

—Oh..., vale. Avísame cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Yibo le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y con esta lluvia, va a necesitar compañía para poder dormir.

—No te preocupes. Lo cuidaré —dijo Xiao Zhan y él intentó volver a pedir ayuda pero lloró más cuando sus intentos inútiles fueron aplastados con tanta facilidad.

—¡Buenas noches, Yibo! Buenas noches, Xiao Zhan —finiquitó su manager y la puerta volvió a quedar cerrada, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Escuchó los pasos de Xiao Zhan acercarse a él nuevamente y esta vez el alfa no se detuvo en la puerta del baño sino que, sin decir nada, empujó el objeto con tanta fuerza, que la cerradura de esta terminó cediendo, dejándolo a su merced.

—Ayúdame, Xiao Zhan... Por favor —lloriqueó intentando mirar al hombre en medio de la oscuridad, demasiado avergonzado por encontrarse en esa situación—. Tengo mis supresores en mi bolsita de viaje.

—Joder... Bodi —susurró el hombre y él pudo ver esa intensidad en su mirada gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la gran ventana y los relámpagos que no parecían querer detenerse de aparecer, iluminando la habitación aterradoramente.

Xiao Zhan reculó hasta apoyarse en la pared más cercana, llevando las mangas de su camiseta hasta su nariz, cubriendo esta. Le vio cerrar los ojos y temblar, aplicando una voluntad impresionante para no acercarse a él, y funcionó por un momento.

Uno demasiado corto.

No pudo evitar que el hombre se acercara a él con una rapidez impresionante y lo tomara del suelo, cargándolo entre sus brazos, para sacarlo de la ducha en medio de su llanto vergonzoso.

—Mi-mis supresores —pidió en un tono de voz casi extinto, pensando que no sería escuchado por el enorme ruido que la lluvia y los truenos ocasionales hacían fuera de la habitación.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó el alfa, colocándolo encima de la cama.

—Mi bolsa pequeña de viaje —dijo como pudo.

Yibo sintió alivio en ese instante, viendo a Xiao Zhan buscar en su bolso negro. Incluso pensó cómo explicarle cuando su celo hubiese estado controlado, sobre por qué mantenía en secreto el ser omega y lo importante que era para él que el alfa guardara su secreto.

Él no pudo hacerlo después de todo...

—No están, bodi. —Gruñó Xiao Zhan, vaciando la bolsa en la cama y él solo pudo gimotear frustrado porque ciertamente, no veía el pote negro donde guardaba sus supresores—. Joder, no están.

Luchó por controlar a su cuerpo pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando su fiebre aumentó en un segundo y su cuerpo expulsó tantas feromonas de una sola vez, mareado y excitado.

—Llama a mi Manager... Gege, llámalo —pidió con la voz casi extinta—. Por fa-

Sus súplicas fueron interrumpidas cuando un calambrazo lo hicieron retorcerse en la cama, lanzando un gemido cuando la primera ola de dolor y placer lo atacó como nunca antes, concentrándose en su bajo vientre.

Era demasiado tarde...

—No, no. Por favor, no. —Lloriqueó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Xiao Zhan y vio estos tan dilatados que le asustaron.

Nada pudo hacer cuando el hombre se acercó a él en grandes zancadas, retirándose la camiseta antes de aplastarlo contra la cama y colocarse encima de su cuerpo.

Yibo lanzó un grito cuando sus piernas fueron obligadas a abrirse en par por dos manos cálidas, para que estas recibieran al alfa que llevó directamente sus labios hasta la sensible y ardiente piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo dolorosamente allí.

Intentó empujar al alfa pero estaba tan débil que pareció que ni siquiera lo intentó, desesperándolo y consiguiendo recibir a cambio recibió más besos, mordidas y un roce en su miembro que lo hizo gemir lleno de placer y sí, miedo.

—ZhanGe, no... No —dijo en un intento de detener al hombre de cometer una locura pero sus sentidos parecieron nublarse más temprano que tarde.

Exactamente en el momento que Xiao Zhan expulsó sus propias feromonas, mareándolo hasta el punto que se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre y de que no podían hacer aquello.

Deseaba a Xiao Zhan. Joder, claro que lo hacía; desde que ellos se conocieron, pero no estaba bien, y no lo estaba porque las consecuencias cuando ellos aliviaran esa clara tensión sexual, serían devastadoras.

Pero Yibo se olvidó de todo y lo hizo porque estaba ahogándose en el poderoso olor a bosque y madera que Xiao Zhan desprendía, uniéndose a sus propias feromonas que se desprendían de él cada vez más frecuente.

Xiao Zhan no parecía querer escuchar. No lo hizo y lo acarició con sus manos, desde las costillas hasta sus piernas, jalando una hasta flexionarla a la altura de sus caderas, solo para recorrerla con su tibia mano.

Gimió quedito cuando sintió esa mano acariciándolo desde los tobillos hasta el interior de sus muslos, tocándolo de una forma tan íntima que su cuerpo tembló con violencia.

—Uhmg —Gimoteó cuando una mano del alfa se cerró alrededor de su pene, apoderándose por completo de su sexo sensible y adolorido.

—Hueles tan bien, joder... Hueles a peonias. Muchas de ellas —susurró Xiao Zhan, directamente encima de su sensible oreja, mordiendo esta luego.

Las manos de Xiao Zhan empezaron a moverse rápido, masturbándolo a una velocidad que pretendió llevarse el último ápice de cordura que quedaba en él, consiguiéndolo perfectamente y es que solo pudo arquear su cuerpo con fuerza, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, hasta golpearla contra la suave almohada, invadido por un placer quemante.

Los labios del mayor dejaron libre la piel de su cuello, para llevarlos hasta uno de sus pezones, mordiéndole posesivamente antes de empezar a chupar este, obligándolo a gemir todavía más fuerte.

—N-no... Ugh... Uhm, ¡ah! —Gimoteó con la vista nublada, sintiéndose tan sensible gracias a su celo que había llegado demasiado potente esta vez... Gracias a Xiao Zhan.

No pudo resistirlo mucho más y vergonzosamente, tuvo su primer orgasmo provocado por otra persona, corriéndose en un ahogado grito y entre las manos del alfa que respiró con fuerza encima de su cuello.

Yibo ni siquiera parecía estar pensando con claridad cuando su cuerpo fue volteado con brusquedad luego de eso y una mano empujó su cabeza contra la suave almohada, y aun así pudo sentir perfectamente cuando algo duro se pegó completamente en sus nalgas, rozando su lubricada entrada sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—Estás tan mojado, joder. —Gruñó Xiao Zhan, rozándolo con su pene una y otra vez, sin llegar a penetrarlo pero mojándolo más con su esencia y líquido pre seminal.

Yibo lloró en ese momento, por todo; deseo, miedo por su primera vez y por esa inmensa necesidad quemante por ser penetrado y destrozado por el alfa que estaba encima de su cuerpo, aplastándolo y rozándose contra él como si ellos fueran dos simples animales.

Y es que parecían serlo en ese momento, no pudiendo controlar sus instintos y olvidándose de su parte racional a pesar de que tenían demasiado que perder al día siguiente; especialmente él.

—N-no —rogó en medio de su ahogado llanto, obteniendo un segundo de lucidez cuando Xiao Zhan pretendió penetrarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias y en que él podría quedar preñado fácilmente—. Póntelo... Condón —balbuceó como pudo, rindiéndose a lo que pasara esa noche pero no a asumir una responsabilidad que no pidió ni quería.

Xiao Zhan pareció no tener una mínima intención de escucharlo por unos tensos segundos donde solo él parecía tener la mente despejada, empujando su polla contra su resbalosa entrada y rozándolo con insistencia, como un simple animal guiado por su instinto salvaje. 

Estuvo a punto de volver a rogar y gritar si era necesario pero el alfa se movió finalmente, separándose de su cuerpo unos segundos donde él no pudo moverse ni un poco por la vergüenza, esperando de esa manera por cualquier cosa que viniera después. 

Escuchó el típico sonido metálico de empaque del condón siendo roto y luego la cama volvió a hundirse, tensando su cuerpo y llenándolo de un deseo irrefrenable cuando una siguiente ola de fiebre desbordó su entrada con más lubricante natural y nubló su mente, asesinando todo el poco raciocinio que quedaba en él.

—Hazlo ya... Por favor. Por favor... Te quiero dentro de mí —rogó en un gemido necesitado, arqueando tanto como pudo su cuerpo, mostrándose abierto y desbordado por su propia lubricación sexual causada por su celo.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada pero el movimiento de sus rodillas acercándose hasta él lo llenaron de una ansiedad quemante. Con la cabeza pegada al colchón y sus brazos muertos y pegados a sus rodillas, esperó.

Las manos del alfa se aferraron violentamente a sus caderas y lo empujó hacia abajo, dejando su trasero aún más elevado. Le vio admirar su entrada abierta por unos segundos, mordiéndose los labios tensamente y llenándolos de morbo a ambos.

Sus instintos parecían haber tomado control de todo y eso ya no lo atemorizó más porque la tranquilidad de saber que sería Xiao Zhan quien tomaría esa virginidad que no pensó jamás entregar a nadie, lo superaron.

Ese sería su regalo para el alfa.

Yibo gimió encima de la almohada cuando sintió el roce de aquella polla dura y palpitante que parecía no querer esperar más, y entonces lo sintió, completamente. Gritó cuando Xiao Zhan se empaló brutalmente en su resbaladiza entrada y juró que las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos por el dolor de ser abierto por primera vez.

Lo sabía, no resultaba nada agradable sentir cómo algo tan grueso y duro se introducía en tu cuerpo con tanta brutalidad y es que era su primera vez. Dolía y el alfa se apretaba contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo y aplastándolo.

Pero no se movió durante unos segundos y él lo agradeció con el alma.

—Mierda. Estás demasiado apretado, Yibo. —Gruñó Xiao Zhan, apretando el agarre en sus caderas con fuerza, dándole más dolor.

Aquel dolor que pronto empezó a sentirse agradable. Su lobo interior aullaba lleno de gozo, entregándose sumisamente al alfa y rogando ser tomado por completo por este.

Yibo se rindió. Iba a ser jodido por el alfa con el que soñó noches enteras... Xiao Zhan se lo jodería esa noche y eso lo llenó de un morbo que asumió a su intenso celo.

—Fóllame, por favor —rogó con desespero y Xiao Zhan obedeció—. Rómpeme, Xiao Zhan. Fóllame tan fuerte que pueda sentirse una vida entera después de esta noche.

Le escuchó gruñir por lo bajo y Yibo creyó sonreír un poco por eso.

El alfa empezó a moverse sobre él, inclinándose por completo sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcló con la suya y parecieron uno solo en ese momento. Los labios de Xiao Zhan le rozaron la nuca antes de morder justo allí, duramente pero no lo suficiente para marcarlo.

El sonido de las caderas del más alto chocando violentamente contra sus nalgas cuando entraba y salía de su cuerpo y sus gemidos desesperados, se hacían escuchar perfectamente y ni siquiera la lluvia estruendosa de esa noche podía apagar esta.

Sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza justo a tiempo, cuando Xiao Zhan lo volteó bruscamente, colocándose entre sus piernas una vez... Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la polla del alfa volvió a meterse entre sus carnes sensibles.

El dolor fue desapareciendo desde el momento en que sus piernas quedaron enredadas en la cadera de Xiao Zhan y él fue embestido de esa manera tan íntima. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo consiguió aferrarse con más fuerza con sus piernas mientras el mayor empujada dentro con más bestialidad, golpeando contra su entrada. Pudo llevar sus manos hasta la espalda de su Gege y allí hincó sus uñas de la pura desesperación.

El ritmo de las profundas embestidas que empezó a recibir incrementaron su velocidad violentamente y los calambrazos de placer que recorrieron su columna de arriba abajo con cada estocada se hicieron comunes. El duro abdomen de Xiao Zhan se restregaba contra su bajo vientre, rozándolo sin descanso.

—¿Estábamos destinados a terminar así, cierto? —Le preguntó el alfa casi gruñendo. Él no pudo responder por el placer invasivo que lo tenía ido—. Tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar de esta manera, Yibo. Ambos lo sabíamos bien.

No lo vio pero pudo sentir la sonrisa del alfa y eso lo hizo sonrojarse inmensamente. Se estaba viendo exactamente como lo que era, maldita sea; como un virgen en su primera vez y eso lo hizo sentirse más avergonzado.

¿Realmente estaban destinados a terminar así?

Yibo no pudo responderse esa pregunta, ni siquiera pudo seguir pensando porque las embestidas de Xiao Zhan conseguían adormecerlo hasta hacerle olvidar que era riesgoso, a pesar de estar usando un condón.

No... No estaba pensando correctamente.

—No puedo... más. —Gimió en medio del gruñido del alfa—. Mierda, no... No lo aguanto más, gege.

Estaban demasiado excitados y el ritmo empezó a ser brutal. Podía sentir perfectamente la polla del alfa entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo en un ritmo rápido y constante, embistiéndolo con una fuerza que solo un alfa podría tener.

No iba a poder soportarlo más... No pudo soportarlo más.

—¡ZhanGe! —En un gemido agudo y fuerte, se vino e impregnó sus vientres con su propia semilla. Su espalda se curvó con fuerza y abrió la boca, incapaz de decir algo. Con la mente en blanco y aquella sensación violenta en su bajo vientre, siguió recibiendo quedito las estocadas abusivas de Xiao Zhan que no estaba listo para terminar.

El alfa parecía imbatible mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo con violencia y una facilidad envidiable. No supo por cuanto más estuvieron de aquella manera cuando su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo demasiado debilitado, pero cuando el ritmo se volvió una vez más, aún más salvaje, él supo que el hombre mayor estaba cerca.

—Joder. —Gimió por lo bajo, Xiao Zhan, poderosamente.

Una última empalada que entró en él con una fuerza aún más violenta, fue la última embestida que recibió antes de que el dolor más grande de su vida estallara en él, concentrándose en su lastimada entrada y olvidándose rápidamente de la imagen de Xiao Zhan mordiendo su propio antebrazo con una violencia evidente... Todo para no morderlo a él en el cuello y marcarlo.

La polla del alfa pareció volverse aún más dura mientras crecía y se hinchaba enorme dentro de su cuerpo, atascándose dentro de él y trayendo ardor y dolor a su aún lubricada entrada.

—¡Duele! ¡No, No! ¡Por favor, salte! —Lloró con la voz rota y sin contenerse, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del alfa—. ¡Salte, gege! ¡Duele tanto!

—No puedo, didi —dijo suavemente el más alto, encima de su oído—. Lo siento. Aguántalo un poco... Es el nudo.

Yibo lloró más fuerte, aterrado con la idea de sentir en su primera vez el nudo de un alfa chocando contra su útero, a pesar de que había un condón de por medio y Xiao Zhan no lo había marcado...

Su lobo interior aulló herido por aquello pero él lloró por el dolor.

Es lo último que él pudo recordar y es que sin esperarlo, el agotamiento y el dolor lo llevaron a desmayarse en ese mismo momento, llevándose como última imagen a la oscuridad, el rostro preocupado de Xiao Zhan.

Luego, como él se lo esperó, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas y con el dolor de su corazón, él agradeció que las grabaciones de The Untamed estuvieran casi por finalizar.

Frente a cámaras debían fingir llevarse bien como siempre, jugando entre ellos y riendo cada que podían pero cuando estas se apagaban, Xiao Zhan solo se alejaba de él, rompiendo su corazón un poco más cada vez.

El último día de grabaciones, Yibo no pudo sentirse peor. Despedirse de Xiao Zhan y saber que la relación que ellos habían construido desde el primer día de grabaciones terminó rompiéndose irremediablemente después de la noche de su celo, lo hicieron llorar.

Yibo lloró en el auto que lo llevó al hotel y siguió llorando en la habitación de hotel donde se quedó en la noche, antes de volver a Beijing para continuar con su agenda. Lloró pero nadie le vio y luego solo se obligó a seguir con su vida.

Ellos volvieron a hablar una sola vez y nadie mencionó lo sucedido entonces supo que necesitaba dejar todo en el pasado y concentrarse en su carrera. Xiao Zhan no diría nada y él no pediría una explicación. Solo debía enterrar todo.

Pero realmente el destino no quería darle un maldito descanso...

La primera señal sucedió mientras Yibo se encontraba grabando para Legend Of Fei y cree que todo pasó demasiado rápido y es que ni siquiera pudo sostenerse de Hu Bing antes de que todo se oscureciera a su alrededor y él cayera al suelo desmayado.

Lo próximo que pudo saber es que estaba en una de las casas armables que el Staff había colocado para hacerse cargo del maquillaje y vestuarios de los actores, incluyéndolo.

—Dios, finalmente despiertas —dijo su manager, viéndole preocupado y claramente ansioso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó intentando sentarse para apoyarse en el respaldar de la cama improvisada pero apenas pudo levantarse un poco antes de que el mareo regresara a él de manera desesperante.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó su manager, tomándolo del brazo y ayudándolo a sentarse correctamente.

—Joder, mi cabeza —Se quejó, llevando sus manos a esta y obligándose a permanecer con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos, para recuperarse del mareo.

—Un médico te revisó. Tuviste un golpe de calor y por eso te desmayaste. Estuvimos luchando por bajarte la temperatura mientras te encontrabas inconsciente y lo logramos felizmente.

—¿Detuvieron el rodaje? —preguntó preocupado por haber ocasionado problemas en el set de grabaciones.

Yibo odiaba enfermarse mientras estuviera trabajando y es que, aunque solía suceder bastante seguido, intentaba que esto pasara desapercibido. No le gustaba nada ocasionarle problemas a nadie y prefería solo guardarse su dolor y lidiar con este cuando estuviera solo.

En esa ocasión él no había podido ocultar nada al parecer y es que cuando amaneció esa mañana y vomitó su desayuno, supo que ese día no sería uno bueno pero mínimo esperó no llamar así de tanto la atención.

—No lo hicieron, pero tuvieron que mover algunas escenas tuyas para que pudieran grabar otras mientras te recuperas.

—Joder. Puedo hacerlo ahora.

—Claro que no, niño tonto. Apenas y puedes moverte sin marearte. ¿Cómo piensas grabar así?

—Sí puedo hacerlo.

—Yibo-

—Joder, no debiste permitirlo, gege —se quejó con una carga en el pecho que molestaba, interrumpiendo al hombre.

Odiaba verse tan débil frente al resto y causar molestias en las personas, y menos si estas pertenecían a ese círculo profesional que tanto respetaba y valoraba. Yibo odiaba tanto ser tan débil algunas veces. 

—Hubiera sido imposible, aunque lo intentara. El médico ordenó descanso absoluto por hoy.

—Pero-

—No te preocupes por eso, Yibo. Concéntrate en descansar y recuperarte. —Lo interrumpió su Manager—. Mañana podrás volver al trabajo y todo estará bien, ¿vale?

Yibo miró al hombre unos largos segundos donde intentó hacerse entender a sí mismo que era imposible que ese día pudiera regresar al trabajo, entonces luego solo suspiró, rindiéndose y asintiendo en respuesta.

—Vale.

—Una camioneta te espera afuera así que cuando te sientas un poco menos mareado, házmelo saber para regresar al hotel.

—Está bien —Casi susurró, volviéndose a acosar y cerrar los ojos.

No podía negárselo a sí mismo siquiera. Se sentía demasiado mal y con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar nuevamente, que apenas pudo controlar, a pesar de que su cabeza parecía un lío. Tan mareado y adolorido.

Él esperaba que parara todo, pero la segunda señal llegó solo días después…

Yibo había amanecido sintiéndose pésimo y con unas ganas de vomitar que lo llevaron al baño demasiado rápido. Se tiró al suelo y casi lloriqueó por el dolor que le produjo el regresar únicamente saliva y fluidos estomacales.

Tenía tan lastimada la garganta por los constantes mareos que muchas veces terminaban por llevarlo hasta el retrete más cercano, obligándolo a eliminar lo que había comido.

—Mierda —maldijo por lo bajo, cuando las ganas de vomitar se calmaron un poco siquiera.

Se levantó del suelo y tuvo que cogerse de la pared para no volverse a caer y es que ese mareo tan conocido para él, volvió por unos segundos cansadores donde quiso solo morirse por lo cansado que estaba.

Bajó la palanca del retrete tratando de no mirar sus propios fluidos porque definitivamente el asco era demasiado y sencillamente no quería volver a vomitar más.

Se lavó las manos y luego tomó su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental que había sido su mejor amiga por esos días porque si antes él había sido exigente con su cuidado bucal, ahora parecía un obsesivo con esta.

No tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de comer, pero el hambre era otra cosa que se había vuelto demasiado presente en su vida, obligando a su Staff a llevar consigo siempre algún snack bajo en calorías para que él pudiera comer.

Nunca antes el hambre había sido así de exigente con él y es que, aunque amase comer de todo, jamás fue de las personas que comieran demasiado tampoco y menos por ansiedad, pero últimamente no solo tenía demasiada hambre, sino que no podía permitirse aguantar este porque entonces su cuerpo rechazaría esa decisión, dándole a cambio mareos que eran tan molestos.

Empezaba a preocuparse por su salud… Él tal vez debería visitar un médico. Seguramente había contraído alguna infección porque claro, Yibo no permitió en ningún momento que la posibilidad de estar preñado se instalara en su mente; no cuando la prueba casera salió negativa.

Su móvil sonó en ese momento, con una llamada entrante de su manager, seguramente para asegurarse de que estaba despierto ya y gracias a eso, él se olvidó una semana más de pensar que podría estar pasando algo más que solo indigestión en su cuerpo.

Una semana más donde se enfrascó en su trabajo a pesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba que algo no andaba bien y que necesitaba visitar un médico sin excusas, llevando este hasta el límite.

No lo hizo y siguió con su vida.

Entre el rodaje de Legend of Fei y las demás actividades de su agenda entre grabaciones para Day Day Up y Photoshoots, Yibo no podía encontrar un solo día donde tuviera un pequeño momento para descansar.

Se sentía agotado físicamente, como nunca. Siempre, desde que él pudo recuperarse de su miocarditis, había entrenado a su mente y cuerpo para resistir intensas jornadas de baile y trabajo y él pudo con aquel ritmo de vida que ante la gente era uno que un alfa podía cumplir perfectamente, pero de pronto… De pronto no parecía poder resistir más.

Se sentía tan cansado que solo quería dormir y de hecho solo dormía. En cada pequeño momento libre, cada viaje de regreso al hotel, cada viaje en avión y cada noche sin falta, Yibo se quedaba dormido irremediablemente.

Una vez más su cerebro se alertó en un presentimiento que se instaló en su pecho y no parecía querer dejarlo en paz ni un segundo, pero se obligó a disimularlo, siquiera allí.

No quería pensar más.

—No te ves muy bien —dijo Zanilia, sentándose a su costado.

Zhao Liying o Zanilia jiejie, como él le decía, era su coprotagonista en el drama que estaba grabando en ese momento y sin esperárselo, se volvió demasiado cercano a ella.

Su jiejie lo había casi adoptado como a un hijo y realmente se sentía bien a su lado, a pesar de que casi nunca lograba llevarse bien con sus colegas mujeres. Zanilia Jiejie era un caso especial y es que representaba casi una figura maternal en su vida, haciendo que confiase en ella y la respetara mucho también.

La admiraba demasiado y es que la mujer era una de esas omegas que se enfrentó al mundo para cumplir sus sueños, demostrándole a la gente que ellos eran tan capaces como los alfas y que ser omega no debía representar un problema si había responsabilidad.

Había tanto estigma contra los omegas que nadie quería contratarlos aludiendo que cuando su celo llegaba, ocasionaban problemas entre los trabajadores y tal vez podía ser cierto pero existían los supresores. Los omegas eran culpados al cien por ciento de las violaciones que sufrían y eso era que odiaba tanto... Pero no podía hacer nada; Yibo no era tan valiente como para enfrentarse al mundo por sus propios derechos.

—No me siento muy bien —admitió mirándola, sintiéndose colapsado por todo lo que estaba pasándole últimamente.

—¿Son los mareos? —preguntó Zanilia, terminando de sentarse a su costado en las sillas plegables que el Staff había instalado para que los actores pudieran descansar.

Acababan de terminar de grabar una escena de acción donde ellos debían hacer un gran esfuerzo físico y sencillamente, Yibo había llegado a su límite rápidamente, casi desmayándose en pleno rodaje.

—Hmm. —Asintió en silencio y ella pareció traspasar su alma cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Deberías visitar a un médico, Yibo. No es normal que de pronto te sientas tan mal y débil. —Zanilia suspiró y pareció querer decir algo más pero finalmente no lo hizo y él se lo agradeció.

—Lo haré, Jiejie. En unos días tendremos un descanso y aprovecharé para visitar a uno.

—Bien. —Sonrió la mujer, aliviando la tensión en sus hombros—. Deberías descansar hoy. No es necesario que te obligues a comer con nosotros en la noche.

—Estoy bien, Jijie. Realmente quiero comer con ustedes. —Sonrió un poco, intentando convencerla de que se sentía bien.

—Bueno, pero si te sientes mal, no te obligues a hacerlo, ¿bien? —Yibo asintió suavemente y Zanilia volvió a sonreír para él.

No es que se sintiera precisamente bien pero esa cena había sido planeada desde hace algunas semanas y no quería arruinar los planes de nadie y menos si iban a ir a un restaurante en la zona que Yibo amaba. Necesitaba relajarse y esa noche parecía perfecta para aquello.

Con eso en mente, Yibo durmió tanto como pudo esa tarde, intentando recargar sus energías para la noche y sintiéndose medianamente bien cuando despertó, se colocó ropas cómodas y se reunió con sus colegas esa noche.

Esa noche donde se presentó la tercera y última señal.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Zanilia, sentándose junto a él.

—Un poco, sí. —Sonrió él y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Pidan todo lo que quieran que este gege pagará por todo! —exclamó Hu Bing, levantando sus poderosos brazos y haciéndolo reír.

Hu Bing gege y Zanilia jiejie parecían haber tomado el papel de sus padres de pronto, cuidándolo hasta de su sombra que lo perseguía y aunque él vivía quejándose de ese trato, en el fondo se los agradecía mucho.

Yibo pidió, sintiéndose más animado, dos porciones de Xiaolongbao y un tazón de ramen especial que acompañó con una botella de cerveza artesanal increíblemente buena del lugar.

Se permitió conversar con todos y reírse de los chistes tontos de Hu Bing, esperando paciente su comida que no tardó en llegar demasiado... Joder, todo debería haber ido bien.

Pero no lo hizo porque él ni siquiera tocó su sopa cuando una horrible y asquerosa sensación se instaló en su garganta únicamente por el olor que el ramen desprendía, llevándolo a levantarse rápidamente de la mesa y corriendo al baño en un intento desesperado de no vomitar frente a todos que habían quedado claramente sorprendidos.

Era todo, Yibo estaba enfermo y sinceramente solo esperaba no morir.

Casi lloró por el esfuerzo que su cuerpo tuvo que hacer una vez más, votando su almuerzo y un montón de fluidos que amargaron su garganta, hasta doler. Estaba demasiado harto.

—Yibo. —Escuchó en la puerta del baño y él se apresuró en enjuagar su boca y manos para salir a ver a la mujer que lo veía entre preocupada e intuitiva.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó colocando sus manos encima de su plano vientre—. Estoy harto de estas náuseas.

—Vamos, Hu Bing nos llevará de regreso al hotel. 

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí. No quiero arruinar su noche y-

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos —dijo ella y a él solo le quedó asentir resignado.

Caminó delante de los dos mayores y ellos salieron del local después de despedirse de los demás actores. Yibo suspiró por eso y es que siquiera no había arruinado la noche de todos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede últimamente contigo, Yibo? Necesitas visitar un médico urgentemente —Lo regañó Hu Bing y él solo pudo suspirar asintiendo.

Era momento de hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó de esa manera disipar un poco los mareos que no parecían querer irse, lamentándose no haber probado ni un solo bocado de su comida y apenas haber bebido un par de tragos de su cerveza.

Llegaron al hotel bastante rápido y ellos volvieron a acompañarlo hasta su habitación después de prometer que no le contarían nada a su manager que también se había tomado la noche libre. No quería arruinarle la diversión a nadie más.

—Descansa, Yibo —Se despidió primero Hu Bing, obligado a volver al local y es que había prometido pagar por la comida de todos.

Zanilia se quedó con él, mirándole de esa manera que lo hicieron sentirse pequeñito y desprotegido. Realmente odiaba esa sensación cuando era tan independiente.

—Ten —dijo de pronto, apagando así el silencio incómodo—. Es mi médico de confianza. Es discreto y muy profesional; definitivamente puedes confiar en él. Descansa y avísame si te sientes mal, ¿vale?

—Sí. Gracias, jiejie —agradeció recibiendo la pequeña tarjeta donde estaban los datos del hombre del hombre del que Zanilia había hablado tan bien. 

Nadie dijo más y Yibo se quedó en su habitación solo, con el corazón latiendo furioso dentro de su pecho y es que una vez más, esa sensación molesta se instaló en esta.

Se acostó en su cama con sus emociones desbordándose dentro de él y Yibo lloró esa noche. Lloró demasiado porque la sensación de que estaba negándose a sí mismo algo evidente, lo rebasó. Lloró sin un motivo aparente pero sintiendo la necesidad enorme de hacerlo.

Yibo lloró, inundado en una sensibilidad que no sentía hace mucho; como si tuviera una necesidad de llorar imposible de retener así que solo se permitió dejar ir todo lo que estaba atorado en su pecho, en la soledad de esa habitación de hotel.

Lloró y rogó en silencio que estuviera enfermo... Por favor que fuera eso.

Pero el cielo no lo escuchó...

Dos días más tarde, él finalmente obtuvo su día libre y se obligó a levantarse de la cama a las ocho de la mañana en punto para su cita con el médico que su jiejie le recomendó.

Una clínica privaba y demasiado exclusiva que le permitió sentirse menos estresado y preocupado, fue a donde llegó y él tuvo que esperar unos minutos fuera, en lo que el hombre terminaba de atender a una pareja que él observó con sorpresa al ver el tremendo vientre de embarazo del omega que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasadizo, de la mano de su alfa... Ese detalle apretó en el pecho de Yibo.

—Señor Wang Yibo, puede pasar. El doctor Huang lo atenderá ya.

Sus piernas parecieron temblar cuando se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta corrediza, lentamente porque la ansiedad regresó a él con una fuerza devastadora.

Dios, Zanilia era tan suspicaz.

—Buenos días, señor Wang. Tome asiento, por favor.

—Buenos días —dijo en un tono de voz bajo, sentándose frente al hombre en una de las sillas negras con respaldar.

—Es un gusto conocerlo. Soy el doctor Huang Ziteng.

—El gusto es mío. —Asintió suavemente, dispuesto a colaborar.

— Zanilia me llamo para pedirme total discreción con esta reunión pero no me informó nada sobre usted ni sus síntomas así que tendrá que decirme en qué puedo ayudarlo.

Ella lo sabía, claro que sí, y lo había mandado con un médico obstetra, especialista en omegas preñados... Su título pegado en la pared se lo dijeron, junto a otros premios otorgados al hombre.

Joder.

—¿Ella lo sabe, cierto? Ella sabe que soy un omega y por eso me mandó con usted —dijo con un hilo de voz que el médico tuvo que escuchar porque asintió suavemente, llenándolo de miedo.

—Me dijo que lo sospechaba pero quería que fuera usted quien me lo dijera. Antes que nada, señor Wang, quiero que sepa que de aquí no saldrá nada de esta conversación ni lo que vayamos a descubrir con esta consulta. He sido el médico personal de Zanilia mucho tiempo así que realmente puede confiar en mí. Sé que ella lo quiere y cuida mucho así que yo no sería capaz de traicionarla cuando confió en mí para esto.

Yibo asintió y sintió la garganta seca de imaginar cómo la mujer llegó a la conclusión de que él era un omega y que podía estar preñado... Realmente esperaba que nadie más lo hubiese notado o estaría arruinado.

—Sí, muchas gracias —agradeció y decidió confiar en Zanilia y el hombre que tenía frente a él.

—Bien, en qué puedo ayudarlo entonces.

—Yo... He estado teniendo mareos, cansancio extremo y mucha hambre pero sencillamente no puedo comer demasiado porque todo termina en el inodoro. Ya sabe, creo que tengo los síntomas típicos de un embarazo, pero me hice una prueba casera cuando estos empezaron y salió negativa. —El hombre asintió y anotó algo en su pequeño cuaderno, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Ciertamente, las pruebas de embarazo caseras son bastante confiables pero necesitamos hacer una de sangre para estar seguros. ¿Toma medicamentos para disimular su aroma natural de omega, cierto? —Yibo asintió—. Entonces con mayor razón. El embarazo de los omegas de por sí ya es bastante difícil de llevar y sumado al hecho de que debe tener sus hormonas en un estado irregular por los supresores de aroma que toma diariamente, es necesario hacer esta prueba de sangre para confirmar el embarazo. Depende del resultado es que seguiremos haciendo exámenes. Lo que quiero decir es que puede que sí, hay posibilidad de que esté embarazo pero también hay posibilidades de que no, entonces si el resultado nos arroja negativo a embarazo, debemos hacer más exámenes para ver por qué está teniendo todos estos síntomas, ¿bien?

Yibo asintió lamiendo sus labios de puro nerviosismo y apenas pudo responder.

—Vale.

—Señorita Zhang —Llamó el médico y por la puerta apareció la enfermera que había visto en la recepción antes—. Acompañe al señor Wang al laboratorio, por favor y llame al siguiente paciente —dijo el hombre, entregándole una hoja de papel con algunos cuadros pequeños marcados que se veía como a orden para el tipo de examen que le harían a él.

—Sí, doctor. Sígame, por favor —Sonrió ella y Yibo tuvo que obligarse a levantarse de su asiento, despidiéndose del hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminó detrás de la mujer por los blancos y limpios pasillos, hasta lo que parecía ser el laboratorio de la clínica y donde la mujer se detuvo, tocando la puerta corrediza suavemente.

Otra mujer en bata salió a recibirlos, saludándolos amable e invitándolos a entrar al lugar que estaba vacío y donde él tuvo que tomar asiento donde la especialista le indicó.

—Los resultados estarán listos en veinte minutos así que puede esperar por estos en la sala de espera o volver en el tiempo establecido, para que pueda volver a entrar a ver al médico.

Yibo asintió sin sentirse capaz de decir nada más y luego se quedó a solas con la mujer que revisó bien el formato que el doctor le había enviado con la enfermera que lo acompañó hasta allí.

—Bien, señor Wang. Quítese la chaqueta y arremánguese el polo, por favor —dijo ella, sentándose frente a él en su silla negra y preparando sus implementos—. El pinchazo no duele nada y tampoco demoraremos mucho.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a obedecer a pesar de que estaba demasiado nervioso por pasar por aquella experiencia que no le gustaba nada. La última vez que él había necesitado realizarse exámenes de sangre, el maldito laboratorista le reventó una vena del brazo porque no entendió que sus venas eran demasiado delgadas para la aguja que usó.

Cerró los ojos cuando la laboratorista le pidió respirar hondo y relajarse mientras ella limpiaba el interior de su codo con un pedazo de algodón impregnado en alcohol y preparaba la zona, amarrando una liga especial para cortar la circulación, y por un segundo quiso abrazarla porque ciertamente, el pinchazo no dolió demasiado y ella hizo su trabajo rápido.

—Bien, es todo. No articule el brazo siquiera por diez minutos, ¿bien? —Sonrió ella, pegando bien un pedazo de algodón con espadrapo en el interior de su codo y ayudándolo a doblar el antebrazo, dejó este en la típica posición para detener el sangrado, con su puño pegado a su pecho y su brazo bien quieto—. Los resultados estarán pronto.

Yibo se despidió de la mujer agradeciéndole y como la enfermera le había indicado, caminó hasta la sala de espera, sentándose en una de las sillas y tratando de no pensar en nada más.

No, Yibo no estaba listo para recibir los resultados y por unos largos segundos, quiso solo levantarse del asiento y huir de la clínica, refugiándose en su departamento hasta que todo aquello que se sentía como una pesadilla, pasara.

Pero no lo hizo y esperó allí hasta que la enfermera volvió a llamarlo y él regresó al consultorio donde el doctor Huang Ziteng lo esperaba ya con sus resultados en la mano.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo el hombre y él obedeció de pura inercia, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido en su pecho y sin poder dejar de ver como el hombre abría el sobre y sacaba la hoja donde estaban los resultados que podrían cambiar el rumbo de su vida completamente y los revisaba con detenimiento, antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle ligeramente—. Felicidades, señor Wang. Está usted embarazado de once semanas.

Mierda.

Yibo tragó en seco y jamás pensó que su corazón podría latir así de rápido, hasta hacerlo sentirse mareado e instalando en su pecho una sensación que lo obligaron a llorar, a pesar de que él no solía hacerlo frente a desconocidos.

Lloró alto y dejando salir todo el miedo, dolor, desconcierto y frustración que había sentido todo ese tiempo, y el doctor Wang esperó compresivo a que estuviera listo para hablar, dejándole desahogarse tanto como quisiera, entregándole con amabilidad una toallita de papel.

—Joder —Pudo quejarse sin poder asimilar la noticia aún, a pesar de que él muy en el fono, lo supo siempre.

—Es normal estar asustado, Yibo —habló el médico, por primera vez de una manera más personal e informal—. Puedes permitirte estar todo lo asustado porque es tu embarazo y solo tú tienes el derecho de decidir sobre este.

—¿Y si quiero abortar? —Fue lo primero que preguntó y el hombre frente a él no lo juzgó con la mirada en ningún momento. Tal vez había dicho algo horroroso de escuchar para muchos pero se sintió bien no ser juzgado.

—Pues es tu cuerpo y esa decisión es solo tuya y es respetable —dijo el doctor, suavemente—. Si realmente deseas abortar, necesitamos hacerte unos exámenes más para ver si tu cuerpo está apto para el aborto y reducir el riesgo de este. La ley contempla el tiempo límite de catorce semanas para interrumpir el embarazo así que puedes tomártelo con calma. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión o deseas pensártelo un poco más?

Él asintió con la cabeza, decidido.

—¿Puedo hacerme esos exámenes hoy mismo? —preguntó secándose las lágrimas y no permitiendo que aquello le afectara más.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Los resultados estarán listos en una semana así que vamos a llamarte para acordar una fecha para el aborto, ¿bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Yibo no podía recordar cómo salió de la clínica y regresó a su casa porque su mente estaba tan ida y confundida que solo fue llegar a su departamento y acostarse en su cama, quedándose dormido rápidamente después de apagar su teléfono móvil.

No quería saber nada más de nadie, siquiera por ese día.

Los siguientes días parecía tan enfermo y distraído que su manager se las arregló para conseguirle una semana libre más, donde él se la pasó en su departamento, excusándose con una mentira que le dijo al hombre sobre su estado físico... Una estúpida gripe que él no tenía.

Y los días de espera por los resultados pasaron así... Hasta que una semana se cumplió lentamente.

Se sentía demasiado emocional pero ese día tuvo que pegarse una buena expresión en el rostro y grabar su blog para Day Day Up. Armar legos siempre era divertido para él, pero ese día, después de que la cámara se apagó, Yibo se vio llorando como un pequeño niño, tirado en el suelo frío.

Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y su nariz tan roja que él sí parecía enfermo y es que tal vez lo estaba porque una tristeza desesperante se había instalado en su pecho y no lo dejaba libre ni un solo segundo, haciéndole llorar.

Ni siquiera había estado comiendo bien y eso lo hizo sentirse todavía peor porque estaba castigando a su cuerpo sin compasión... A su cuerpo y a ese bebé que no tenía la culpa y al que ignoró con resentimiento todo ese tiempo.

Dios, era una horrible persona.

Lloró hasta que su móvil sonó nuevamente... Una llamada que había estado esperando demasiado entonces Yibo se obligó a dejar de llorar antes de contestar en un tono de voz demasiado bajo. 

_—Buenas tardes, señor Wang. Lo llamó de la clínica Jingsong. Me comunico con ustedes para hacerle saber que los estudios de sangre que se le realizaron salieron óptimos así que si desea, podemos pactar un día para realizar la intervención._

Dios, no podía hacer aquello.

No quería hacerlo.

—No lo haré —susurró y solo se echó a llorar todavía más fuerte.

Era su bebé... Joder, era su bebé.

_—¿Perdón? No lo escuché bien, señor Wang._

—No lo haré —Volvió a decir, elevando su voz tanto como su llanto se lo permitió.

_—Oh, no se preocupe. Puede apersonarse a nuestra clínica de todas maneras, ya sabe, para que pueda comprobar el estado de su bebé y recibir las primeras atenciones prenatales._

—Vale —Pudo decir en medio de su llanto, sorbiendo su nariz vergonzosamente.

_—Bien, hasta luego._

Cuando la mujer colgó, Yibo permitió a su cuerpo dejar escapar todo su verdadero dolor y su llanto aumentó hasta el punto máximo allí, tirado en el suelo y con todas sus emociones a flor de piel.

Se permitió abrazar a su propio vientre plano y pidió perdón en medio de su llanto estruendoso, a ese pequeñito o pequeñita que no tenía la culpa de nada y que él había estado a punto de lastimar dejándose llevar por su miedo y por ese rencor que tenía hacia sí mismo, por haber nacido omega.

—Lo siento, bebé. Lo siento tanto... Papi no te odia; realmente no lo hace —dijo con la voz gangosa a causa de su llanto interminable y le permitió a su cuerpo finalmente hacer nacer esa conexión especial que los omegas tenían con sus crías y que él había negado durante esa semana.

Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, allí mismo, dejándose vencer por todo lo que estaba pasando con él de pronto y terminando de aceptar que su vida iba a cambiar en todos los sentidos posibles.

Cuando despertó ese mismo día, después de estar horas tirado en el suelo, Yibo se sintió demasiado bien a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo por estar tantas horas tirado en el suelo.

Y se sentía tan bien y valiente que llamó a su madre esa misma noche, dispuesto a contarle todo a pesar de que podría ser juzgado por no saber cuidarse... No importaba, él se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de afrontar todo por ese pequeño bultito que estaba alojado en su vientre.

—¿Bebé? —dijo su madre, contestando rápidamente.

—Mamá, hola —saludó Yibo y solo no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar una vez más.

Se sentía tan patético por no poder controlar su propio llanto y empezaba a pensar que era a causa del embarazo que él se estaba volviendo tan sentimental porque jamás fue sí antes. 

_—¿Qué pasó, hijo? ¿Te sientes mal?_ —preguntó su madre, escuchándose tan preocupada por él _—. ¿Yibo? Por favor, di algo._

—Estoy bien, mamá —respondió rápidamente, sonriendo—. Debo decirte algo, ma y no sé cómo te lo tomes pero es importante para mí.

_—Dios, Yibo. No me asustes, por favor._

Él sería así, ¿cierto? Pronto se escucharía tan maternal y tierno cuando hablara y se preocupara por su bebé. Pronto empezaría a querer a esa pequeña personita más que su propia vida... y eso de pronto se sentía tan bien.

—Estoy embarazado, ma.

Yibo cerró los ojos con nerviosismo pero no había más culpa en su corazón así que esperó en silencio la respuesta de su madre que se tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que él acababa de contarle.

 _—No importa... No importa nada porque si tú estás seguro del amor que sientes por tu hijo, yo estaré para apoyarte. ¿Me escuchaste, Yibo? Porque soy tu madre y ese bebé es mi nietecita o nietecito_ —dijo su madre, en un llanto tan hermoso que él volvió a dejar escapar a sus lágrimas y estas eran todas de felicidad _—. Si tengo que arrastrarte fuera de ese mundo de fama donde te lastiman tanto para protegerlos, no lo dudaré en un segundo. Cuentas con tu padre y conmigo, para siempre._

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció Yibo, con esas lágrimas que se resignó, no iban a dejarlo en paz todo lo que durara su embarazo.

_—Hablando de tu padre, seguro morirá de felicidad al saber que será abuelo._

—Deja que yo mismo le cuente —Rio un poco y su madre lo hizo igual.

_—Cuenta con ello. Ya quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo digas._

Conversaron sobre aquello un tiempo más; tiempo donde Yibo se dio cuenta de que su miedo a la reacción de sus padres había sido infundado y solo basado en sus propios miedos. La mujer incluso se aseguró de hacerle saber que al día siguiente, sería ella quien lo acompañara al médico, junto a su padre.

Yibo aprovechó esa misma noche para llamar a su jiejie Zanila y agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él, prometiendo contarle todo lo que el médico le dijera, cuando se encontraran de nuevo. Ella incluso se ofreció a aconsejarse sobre cualquier duda que tuviera.

La omega se había convertido en madre hace solo un par de años entonces él podía confiar en que ella podría guiarlo en ese difícil camino que seguramente sería uno de miedo y satisfacciones por igual.

Se sentía preparado para afrontar al mundo entero si era necesario, por el bien de su bebé y es que no estaba solo después de todo. Su madre... Su padre... Sus amigos. Todavía tenía que hablar con un par de personas más que merecían saber sobre lo que estaba pasándole de pronto pero Yibo quería esperar al primer examen con el médico para hablar con todos ellos.

En cuanto a Xiao Zhan... Él no quería arruinarle la vida ni carrera al hombre mayor y definitivamente le quedó claro que el alfa no deseaba volver a verlo entonces no tenía caso decírselo; no importaba cuánto doliera aquel rechazo, ahora solo su bebé le importaba y él sería tan valiente como pudiera para cuidarlo.

Necesitaba serlo para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Entonces, como primera muestra de amor, Yibo se permitió dormir esa noche temprano, esperando descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente donde tendría su primera revisión médica y aunque estaba nervioso por esa, se permitió hacerlo.

No pudo recordar su sueño pero su corazón le dijo que él definitivamente su bebé estuvo presente y eso lo llenó de energía preciosa a la mañana siguiente, alistándose de buen humor a pesar de que los mareos lo atacaron especialmente fuerte ese día, para recibir a sus padres, y pudo jurar que valió la pena enormemente cuando vio a su recto padre ponerse a llorar mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo y juraba protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño.

Agradeció que ninguno le insistiera para que él revelara quién era padre de su bebé, a pesar de que su propio padre parecía demasiado molesto y decidido a buscar a aquel alfa para hacerle pagar por haberlo tocado, después de que dejó muy en claro que era suyo y solo suyo. Era suficiente con que supieran que él no había sido forzado y que estaba dispuesto a afrontar su responsabilidad solo.

Su madre preguntó en algún momento, mientras viajaban en el carro de su padre hasta la clínica, si se sentía preparado para aquello y él asintió sincero, listo para cuando tuvo que echarse en la camilla, levantar su camiseta negra y dejar que el médico embarrara su vientre plano con esa crema transparente, antes de acercar el pequeño dispositivo que le permitió ver por primera vez a su bebé.

Su pequeño bebé.

Yibo lloró una vez más ese día, inundado en una emoción que hasta el día de ayer, él había querido asesinar a toda costa, sin importarle sus propios sentimientos ni ese extraño amor que nació de la nada, por una personita que todavía ni conocía.

—¿Puedes vero? Prácticamente se ve como uno ya —Yibo asintió, observando el monitor emocionado. Observando esas pequeñas piernitas y esos pequeños bracitos; observando a todito su bebé, y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas tibias—. Tu bebé está perfectamente sano, Yibo. Está en tu útero así que no estás teniendo un embarazo utópico, lo que es muy bueno. —Sonrió el médico, sacándole la culpa del pecho finalmente—. Todo parece marchar de maravilla.

Dios, es lo que él había querido escuchar desde que se acostó la noche anterior... y su madre también al parecer porque sonrió demasiado, votando pequeñas lagrimas mientras observaba la pantalla que él también estaba observando.

Él no notaba ningún cambio en su cuerpo y por eso se sentía tan extrañamente cálido imaginar que dentro de él crecía un pequeño bebé que estaba sanito y abrigado en la intimidad de su vientre. 

—¿Escuchas eso? Es el pequeño corazón de tu bebé latiendo —dijo el hombre, invitándole a guardar ese sonido en su propio corazón—. Late perfectamente bien. Está muy sanito así que no debes preocuparte.

Se escuchaba tan suave y acompasado que solo no pudo evitar sonreír demasiado amplio y sincero, escogiendo aquel sonido nuevo como su favorito en el mundo entero.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció en medio de su suave llanto, sonriendo para el hombre que sonrió también.

—No tienes que agradecer.

Yibo se esforzó por interiorizar cada consejo que el médico le dio para cuidar a su bebé, prometiendo descansar y comer bien todo lo que durara el proceso de su embarazo.

El médico cambió su medicamento y alimentación, advirtiéndole que el nuevo supresor de olor no sería tan potente como el que tomaba antes de quedar embarazo pero decidió aceptar el riesgo, esperando que este lo ayudaran un poco siquiera.

Su nueva dieta prometía ayudarlo también a controlar un poco los horribles mareos así que eso lo puso de muy buen humor, tanto que esa misma tarde, después de dejar a su madre en su casa, citó a su manager en su departamento con toda la intención de sincerarse con este.

—¿Có-Cómo que estás embarazo? —preguntó el hombre mayor, lleno de horror y teniendo que sentarse en el sofá frente a él para no desmayarse, haciéndolo sentirse un poco culpable por soltarle la noticia sin anestesia alguna.

—Lo siento, gege.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? —La seriedad del hombre solo terminaron de hacerle entender que sí, había un camino demasiado largo y que él iba a necesitar tanta gente de su lado como pudiera tener—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—Tres meses —susurró y el mismo instinto lo llevó a abrazar su vientre, protegiendo a su bebé instintivamente.

—Dios, Yibo. No vamos a poder manejar esto cuando tu vientre empiece a creer. Será imposible ocultarlo de la gente.

—Lo sé. —Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por decepcionar al hombre que lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio padre.

—No, no lo sabes. Perderás tu carrera, Yibo; lo perderás todo por ese bebé, ¡por no tener cuidado!

—¡No fue mi culpa! —gritó, mirando al hombre entre molesto e irritado—. Y eso no me importa más; no importa si piensas que fue mi culpa. Lo siento, gege; realmente no pude evitarlo pero ya no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Quería decírtelo porque es mi bebé y quiero tenerlo. 

—¿Quién es el padre? Ese malnacido me tiene que escuchar —Lo regañó el hombre, cambiando rápido su papel de manager al de su segundo padre—. Se tiene que hacer responsable y eso no está en discusión. Eres tan joven, maldita sea, pero ya estás embarazado. Dímelo, Yibo, el nombre de ese jodido alfa.

—No puedo decírtelo, gege... Lo siento pero no voy a decirte eso. Este bebé es mío y lo demás no importa.

El hombre lo miró unos largos segundos, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y el ambiente se llenó de una incomodidad que era inevitable dadas las circunstancias en la que estaban.

—¿Realmente vas a hacer esto, Yibo? ¿Estás seguro de poder perder todo? Tal vez incluso con un poco de suerte podamos ocultar tu embarazo hasta que tu hijo nazca pero en algún momento todo saldrá a la luz y ese será el momento de la verdad. ¿Te sientes preparado para revelar que eres omega y lo que conllevará esto? ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las críticas y señalamientos?

Lo sabía bien, claro que sí. Sabía lo duro que era para los omegas tener a sus hijos solos y lo estigmatizados que estaban estos. Cuando la gente descubriera la verdad, que él era un omega y que se había convertido en padre soltero, lo tratarían de adjetivos que iban a doler hasta calar su alma porque ser reducido a ser llamado perra, prostituta, ramera y fácil, por gente que solo estaría preocupada por destruirlo y hacerle daño con sus comentarios, sería doloroso.

Demasiado doloroso, y tal vez no estaba preparado del todo porque sería más duro de lo que pensaba, pero Yibo no iba a bajar la cabeza en ningún momento y enfrentaría todo el odio sabiendo que el amor era capaz de vencer cualquier dolor... El amor por su bebé.

—Sí. —Asintió rápidamente—. Mi hijo me importa más que mi carrera y es algo que ya pensé y decidí. Me siento capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero con tal de proteger a mi bebé y si para eso tengo que renunciar a bailar, cantar, actuar, manejar patineta y correr motos, para quedarme en casa, voy a hacerlo.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a llorar pero no lo hizo. Suspiró fuertemente y llevó sus dos manos hasta su aún plano vientre, posando estas en ese lugar que conseguían tranquilizarlo, esperando así la respuesta del hombre que no se hizo demorar demasiado.

El hombre suspiró fuertemente, cerrando los ojos un par de minutos donde la tensión se sentía perfectamente en el ambiente, antes de abrir estos y mirarlo con una calma y ternura que lo tranquilizaron.

—Bien, entonces es mi trabajo velar por tu bien. No quiero prometerte nada pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que puedas conservar tu carrera tanto como se pueda y que tu trabajo no afecte a tu embarazo estos meses que quedan, hasta que des a luz. Esforcémonos de ahora en adelante —Yibo asintió con una sonrisa y el hombre sonrió también, dejando ir toda la tensión anterior—. Felicidades, Yibo. Saber que un pequeño o pequeña Yino nacerá pronto me sentir extraño y nostálgico pero estoy feliz si esto te hace feliz a ti. Seré abuelo tan joven, diablos, esto es tan injusto.

Sí, ese era su verdadero gege, el que esa tarde lo estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente y prometió cuidarlo tanto como pudiera de la gente; el que lo felicitó sinceramente por su embarazo y prometió asesinar al hombre que lo había preñado, a pesar de que él no quiso revelar la identidad de este.

Las cosas parecieron mejorar a partir de ese día y él pudo volver a grabar con la ayuda de su manager que tuvo una reunión con el director de la serie, pidiendo un doble más para él con la excusa de que el médico había pedido no esfuerzos para él por una supuesta miocarditis de la que ya había enfermado de niño. 

Naturalmente también había tenido una reunión con los representantes de Yuehua Entertainment y aunque en un inicio estos se mostraron en contra de su decisión de seguir con su embarazo, terminando cediendo al verlo tan decidido y terco, todavía dispuestos a manejar su carrera y ayudarlo con todo lo que se le venía encima.

Tendrían que tener mucho más cuidado con su vida y salud a partir de ese día pero su empresa estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y su manager también así que Yibo pudo seguir trabajando tranquilamente, respetando el límite que su mismo cuerpo le puso.

Su empresa se había visto obligada a lanzar un comunicado oficial cuando sus fans empezaron a quejarse de que cada vez eran menos sus apariciones públicas, incluyendo programas (excepto Day Day Up), comerciales y Photoshoots, dando a conocer su “estado delicado de salud” y al cual atribuyeron la notable disminución de actividades en su agenda, logrando tranquilizarlos de esa manera.

Aquello también lo ayudo a poder visitar al médico encargado de su embarazo, sin ocultarse de que lo vieran entrar y salir de la clínica, y es que para la gente, él estaba enfermo de algo que no sabían pero que estaba en tratamiento ya.

El doctor Huang le advirtió que, aunque los tres primeros meses de alto riesgo de aborto ya habían pasado, en su caso, al haber ingerido tantos medicamentos para disimular el olor de sus hormonas y cortar rápidamente su celo, su embarazo seguía siendo delicado y necesitaba cuidarse el triple de lo que un omega “normal” lo hacía.

Yibo se había vuelto mil veces más responsable con propio cuidado y salud así que además de tomar metódicamente el ácido fólico y suplementos para su embarazo; cuidar su alimentación y dormir ocho horas completas, tomó la decisión de abandonar momentáneamente la carrera de motos y hasta su patineta. No había sido fácil pero su bebé era más importante y no podía arriesgar sus vidas por una imprudencia. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a hacer cada cosa que amaba. Por ahora estaba concentrado en sacar adelante ese embarazo riesgoso.

Todo parecía ser bueno excepto una cosa que era incluso vergonzoso porque sintiéndose tan amenazado y vulnerable, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba una cosa más... El olor de “su” alfa. Sin darse cuenta, Yibo había estado construyendo su nido con su propia ropa pero esto no estaba ayudándole en nada, entonces tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo de que necesitaba del olor de Xiao Zhan para calmarlo.

Cielos, Xiao Zhan ni siquiera lo había marcado pero su lobo interior sufría y él no podía dejar que este empezara a enfermar a su cuerpo así que tragándose la vergüenza, buscó una única posible solución... Yibo tuvo que comprar colonias con feromonas de alfa parecidas al que él conocía bien... El olor de “su” alfa. Solo así pudo calmar un poco esa horrible ansiedad y continuar con su vida

Las semanas siguieron pasando y él creía sentirse tranquilo... _o no demasiado_ , porque a pesar de que su bebé lo llenaba de amor cada día, aún pesaba en el corazón de Yibo el pensar en Xiao Zhan porque le gustase o no, el alfa era padre de su bebé.

Se preguntaba si el hombre merecía saber la verdad a pesar de que parecía no querer volver a saber nada de él. Era su hijo también después de todo, ¿cierto? Y no sabía si en el futuro, el alfa reclamaría sus derechos, si llegaba a enterarse de que era padre, y sinceramente, no quería que sucediera por terceras personas.

Pero Yibo no se sentía preparado para recibir otro rechazo así que decidió que lo mejor, siquiera por el momento, era no decirle nada y por eso es que se sentía tan nervioso últimamente... Porque estaba a unos días de volver ver a Xiao Zhan.

El elenco de Legend of Fei había sido invitado a un evento especial de caridad y él no podía no ir a pesar de que el elenco de Oath of Love también estaría presente... Yibo no podía escapar más.

No pudo hacerlo así que vistiendo un conjunto exclusivo de Chanel, Yibo se envalentonó y asistió al evento unos días después, junto a Zanilia, Hu Bing y algunos actores más de la serie que seguían grabando.

Y gracias al jodido cielo no se encontró con Xiao Zhan en la alfombra roja pero él solo no podía dejar ir sus nervios y ansiedad... Esos que cierta mujer experta en leerle la mente lo notaron con facilidad.

—Tal vez sea mejor decírselo, Yibo —dijo ella de pronto y él solo pudo mostrar horror en su rostro, por haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente, una vez más.

No podía hacer nada, demonios, así que no tenía otra opción que aceptar su destino con la mujer que lo miró comprensiva e inmutable, tranquilizándolo un poco.

—No quiere saber nada de mí. —Suspiró pesadamente—. No creo que quiera saber sobre su hijo tampoco, jiejie.

—Eso no es algo que debas decidir tú, Yibo... Realmente deberías considerar decírselo porque sea lo que sea que él decida, no cambiará en nada tu relación con tu bebé y tú podrás librar tu mente de esa culpa y miedo que sientes por estarle ocultando esto tan importante.

—No quiero complicar su vida, jiejie. Es mejor así... Siquiera por ahora.

Yibo también había pensado en aquello y sencillamente, no importaba lo mucho que Xiao Zhan lo hirió con su indiferencia, él no quería perjudicar la vida ni la carrera del hombre.

Cuando la gente descubriera que Yibo había mentido sobre su género y que estaba preñado, definitivamente todos se irían contra él y todas las personas que quisieran ayudarlo y estaban vinculados a su vida; eso incluía todavía más a Xiao Zhan que era el padre de su bebé.

Él no podía hacerle eso al hombre, no importaba lo mucho que lo hubiese lastimado. El amor que sentía por el alfa todavía latía en su pecho y por eso se sentía capaz de protegerlo del escrutinio de la gente.

—Vale, siquiera por hoy voy a dejar el tema hasta aquí. —Zanilia suspiró negando con la cabeza y él agradeció ese gesto—. ¿Tu manager pidió el champán sin alcohol para ti?

—Lo hizo. —Sonrió Yibo, intentando dejar de pensar en que Xiao Zhan llegaría tarde o temprano al evento—. También consiguió un permiso especial para mí, para retirarme antes del evento si me siento muy cansado. 

—Qué bueno porque este pequeñito o pequeñita necesita que su papi descanse tanto como pueda y se cuide también. —Zanilia sonrió y ella solo no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta su vientre ya un poco hinchado y acariciarlo suavemente.

Desde que la semana catorce de embarazo empezó, fue recién que Yibo notó un cambio en su cuerpo; uno demasiado pequeño que no muchos podían notar… Una ligera hinchazón en su vientre.

El médico le había dicho que por su contextura y porque lo más probable es que él diera a luz a un bebé prematuro, su vientre no crecería demasiado, pero él pudo notar ese ligero cambio que entibió su corazón con ternura.

Era emocionante de una manera indescriptible darse cuenta de que su bebé estaba creciendo dentro de él y gracias a él, y aunque el cambio era apenas perceptible, Yibo se sentía demasiado feliz por poder acariciar esa ligera curva en su antes, plano vientre. Ya ni siquiera tenía sus pequeños abdominales que habían sido reemplazados por una pequeña barriga de omega embarazado.

—Me siento demasiado hinchado hoy —comentó dejando que la mujer acariciara su vientre a pesar de que estaban en un lugar público. Ninguno supo por qué actuó tan irresponsable.

—Tal vez sea casi imposible notar tu embarazo a simple vista pero definitivamente hay un bebé creciendo aquí dentro y esta pequeña pancita hinchada lo demuestra —dijo Zanilia, dando pequeños y suaves golpecitos en su vientre y sacándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Espero no verme demasiado gordo —comentó en tono de broma pero Hu Bing pareció escuchar su comentario, volteando a verlos con la mirada acusatoria.

—Claro que no te ves gordo, Yibo —dijo el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo y tomándose todo tan literal como siempre—. Ya te dije que aunque vea tu vientre de muy cerca, sigo sin notar ese cambio del que hablan así que no te preocupes por verte gordo o ser descubierto. Es imposible que pase.

—Gracias, gege. —Sonrió Yibo y esa sonrisa se borró demasiado rápido de sus labios porque sin darse cuenta, ellos tres habían estado hablando sobre su embarazo frente a quien no debían.

Zanilia había acariciado su vientre y ellos tres conversaron descuidadamente de su bebé, todo ante los ojos de Xiao Zhan que apareció ante ellos, sosteniendo el brazo de YangZi caballerosamente. En solo segundo donde la mujer omega quitó su mano rápidamente de su vientre y miró al alfa con un nerviosismo evidente; el mismo que él sentía. Hu Bing, como alfa dominante, en cambio pareció no intimidarse ante el hombre, irguiéndose bien y acercándose a él un poco más con la intención de tranquilizarlo y sí, protegerlo.

Ellos eran tan cuidadosos siempre, joder... ¡¿Por qué para empezar habían estado hablando de su embarazo en un evento público?! Yibo quería morir y rogó al cielo que el hombre lo ignorara como siempre.

Lo hizo... y Yibo pudo sentirse más aliviado que herido.

—Lo siento, Yibo —Se disculpó Zanilia, apenada y realmente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, jiejie. Creo que ni siquiera estaba mirándonos a nosotros —dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que su corazón latía desesperado en su pecho.

Por los nervios pero especialmente por ese amor que no había disminuido ni un poco, a pesar de que él tenía más que asumido que era unilateral. Amaba tanto a Xiao Zhan que dolía demasiado verlo todavía.

Yibo intentó pegarse una sonrisa en el rostro todo lo que durara el evento y lo logró apenas, no despegándose del lado de Zanilia y Hu Bing que estaba también enterado de su embarazo.

Sus hyungs y geges de Uniq habían sido los últimos en enterarse junto a Hu Bing y él recibió demasiados regaños de su parte y luego un cuidado extremo, como si él fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

Hu Bing le permitió caminar a su lado todo el evento, robando bocadillos para él y haciéndolo reír; distrayéndolo de la intensa mirada de Xiao Zhan que había decidido que estaba bien prestarle atención justo esa noche.

Se sentía tan intimidado que apenas pudo disimular su incomodidad. La mirada de un alfa podía ser demasiado intensa si estos se proponían controlar a un omega y al parecer Xiao Zhan pretendía exactamente eso.

Incluso se cruzó con el alfa un par de veces en la noche, donde él solo bajó la cabeza y pasó del hombre con una evidente acción de escapar de este y su intensa mirada.

Yibo no pudo soportarlo. Ni bien el evento terminó y el organizador los invitó a quedarse en la fiesta de celebración, él se despidió de todos sus amigos y huyó del lugar dándose cuenta de que no estaba ni un poco preparado para enfrentar al alfa.

¿Cómo siquiera había pensado en decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? Era imposible que pudiera hacerlo, diablos.

Su manager lo dejó en su departamento y solo cuando estuvo solo, se permitió respirar más tranquilo, sentado en su sofá y acariciando su vientre donde su hijo vivía tranquilo, ajeno a los problemas de su padre.

—Cada vez es más difícil esto, bebé —Le habló a su bebé, sonriendo rápidamente—, pero te prometo que puedo soportarlo por ti; porque te amo demasiado y eres lo único que necesito en mi vida para ser feliz.

Oh, Dios mío, era tan vergonzoso escucharse hablarle a su bebe pero también se sentía muy cálido. Yibo no había estado ni un poco preparado para ser padre pero suponía que la vida siempre iba a traerle sorpresas y que esta misma le había entregado el mejor regalo de su vida.

Su bebito y bebita era lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.

Era increíble lo mucho que él había llegado a amar a esa personita que crecía segura en su vientre y lo mucho que su amor aumentaba con cada día que pasaba a su lado, en la intimidad de su delgado cuerpo.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que el día que él se embaraza, haría nacer también una conexión inexplicable con su hijo pero no lo pudo entender hasta que pasó y eso casi lo hacía llorar porque era cierto... Su hijito estaba conectado a él de una manera especial y hermosa.

—Bueno, papi debe cenar ahora o no podrá dormir —dijo sintiéndose más animado, levantándose del sofá y metiéndose a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes.

Yibo seguía demasiado inútil para cocinar pero había aprendido siquiera a prepararse un par de sopas saludables que lo ayudaban mucho a no morir de hambre ni por los mareos que cada día aparecían con menos frecuencia.

Fue muy extraño escuchar el timbre de su departamento a esas horas pero Yibo solo dejó su sopa encima de la mesa del comedor y fue a abrir la puerta pensando que era su manager. El hombre había empezado a aparecer de la nada en su departamento, trayéndose comida y cualquier cosa con la excusa de preguntarle si estaba bien.

Todos estaban cuidándolo y eso se sentía maravilloso.

—Gege, te aviso que acabo de hacerme una sopa y que no voy a dejarte tocar a mi bebé otra vez, siquiera por hoy —Sonrió abriendo la puerta rápidamente pero su manager no apareció delante de él.

No su manager pero sí Xiao Zhan, vistiendo todavía el elegante terno que llevaba en la fiesta y con una expresión en su rostro que lo hicieron recular lleno de nerviosismo.

—Mierda, entonces es cierto... Joder, Yibo.

Joder, joder, joder.

¡Él lo había dicho!

Joder.

Joder.

Joder.

¡Joder!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó deteniéndose de pronto y mirando con intensidad al hombre.

Él podía estar todo lo nervioso del mundo pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por el hombre, no importaba si se trataba de un alfa dominante y del padre de su bebé. Yibo se había vuelto más valiente y decidido.

—Necesito averiguar algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y era necesario que vinieras a mi casa a estas horas? —preguntó desafiante, colocando sus manos encima de sus caderas y levantando bien la cabeza.

Orgulloso y desafiante, a pesar de que estaba muriendo de nervios por dentro.

—Sí, era jodidamente necesario —dijo Xiao Zhan, terminando de entrar en su departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de este—. ¿Estás preñado o no?

Yibo sintió en ese momento como su corazón empezó a latir furioso pero no se permitió verse débil frente al hombre que seguía apareciendo en sus sueños cada noche, haciéndole sufrir por amor.

No, Yibo no iba a permitirle traerle más dolor. No esa noche.

—Vete, Xiao Zhan.

—¿Estás embarazado o no?

—Vete, joder.

—¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

—Eso no te importa a ti —escupió y casi chilló de asustado cuando en un segundo, las manos del alfa se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos.

—Claro que me importa, Yibo.

—¡Já! —Rio él, intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno pero no rindiéndose—. Eres un maldito sínico, Xiao Zhan. Resulta que ahora te importo cuando estuviste ignorándome todo ese tiempo como si fuera una simple ramera que te follaste para luego echarla de su vida sin remordimiento alguno.

—Mierda, eso no es cierto, Bodi.

—¡No me llames así! Y claro que es cierto... Así que no quieras exigirme nada cuando fuiste tú el que se encargó de romper el lazo que teníamos. No tienes ningún derecho de exigir respuestas cuando me has demostrado bien que ni siquiera te importó la supuesta amistad que teníamos.

—No es cierto, Yibo.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No! Escúchame, maldición.

—¡No! ¡Y ya lárgate de mi casa o yo voy a-

—¡Estaba avergonzando! Joder, estaba demasiado apenado contigo, Yibo —dijo Xiao Zhan, desesperado por ser escuchado, hasta pegar su frente encima de su cuello... Y él le dejó estar, sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar—. Siento que me aproveché de ti y solo no pude soportarlo. Mierda... Lo siento, Yibo, pero soy un cobarde. Sentía tanta rabia consigo mismo que no podía aparecer de nuevo ante ti, no cuando me aproveché de ti en tu celo.

Oh, cielos... Cielos.

—No lo hiciste —susurró y tuvo que apretar los ojos para no echarse a llorar. Tenía las hormonas tan desestabilizadas que él podía empezar a llorar hasta por un pequeño chiste—. No te sientas mal por algo que yo quise que pasara, Xiao Zhan... Tú mismo lo dijiste; estábamos destinados a terminar así.

—Lo siento, Yibo... Por favor, deja de te pida perdón. Por todo, pero especialmente por dejarte solo todo ese tiempo y hacerte pensar que no me importabas cuando eres lo más hermoso que la vida pudo regalarme. Me vuelves loco, didi, y mucho... Me gustaste tanto, casi desde que te conocí, cuando fuiste más valiente que yo para pedir mi Wechat, y yo no pude evitar obsesionarse con tu belleza y enamorarme de ti a pesar de que ambos parecíamos ser alfas. Me importas, Yibo, y me importas demasiado. Te amo tanto, joder.

—Va-vale —Aceptó las disculpas pero finalmente no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar—. También te amo, Zhange —confesó, dispuesto a confiar en el hombre a pesar de no entender muy bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo de pronto.

Estaba sucediendo algo que él no soñó y mucho menos esperó porque había asumido demasiadas cosas de su relación rota con Xiao Zhan y en ningún pensamiento, ellos terminaban de esa manera.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición y pudo jurar que fue el olor del otro fue lo que los hizo tranquilizarse, hasta que pudieron alejarse un momento; solo uno pequeño porque el más alto acunó su rostro en sus manos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos con una ternura que relajó su cuerpo.

—¿Estás embarazado?

Lo haría... Lo haría y dejaría que lo demás lo decidiera el destino.

—Sí —Casi susurró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la frente del alfa pegarse a la suya suavemente.

—Dime que es mío, por favor... Yo necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

—Lo es... Eres el único hombre de mi vida, Zhange.

—Oh, joder... Lamento haberlo preguntado pero todos parecían querer alejarme de ti estas semanas que solo no pude evitar volverme loco por saber la verdad. Cuando vi a Zanilia acariciando tu vientre hoy, solo pude creer entender todos los rumores sobre tu salud que aparecieron. Tu manager no quiso decirme nada a pesar de que lo llamé mil veces durante tantos días y cuando te olí.... Cuando te olí hoy en el evento, lo supe de inmediato.

—¿Preguntaste por mí? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los del alfa que asintió demasiadas veces.

—A tu manager, a tu empresa, a tus compañeros de banda, a la gente del cast de Legend of Fei, pero nadie quiso decirme nada. Incluso me las arreglé para hablar con algunos editores y fotógrafos de las revistas donde apareciste últimamente pero no parecían saber nada... Quería llamarte pero me dijeron que podría empeorar tu estado de salud entonces solo no lo hice. Lo siento. 

—El médico que controla mi embarazo dijo que mis feromonas se descontrolarán mucho mientras más semanas cumpla así que aún no sé qué haré cuando eso pase. Por eso y porque los síntomas de embarazo han sido muy fuertes sinceramente, mi empresa tuvo que lanzar ese comunicado, aligerando enormemente mi agenda y para que la gente no especule más. Igual lo más probable es que me retire un tiempo del medio cuando termine de grabar Legend of Fei.

—¿Ya tomaste esa decisión?

—Sí —Yibo asintió decidido—. Nada de motos, patinetas ni actividades que puedan poner en riesgo a mi bebé. Ya habrá tiempo para volver a hacerlo; ahora solo mi hijo me importa.

Xiao Zhan asintió y su mirada pareció brillar de una manera que lo emocionó y es que estaba presente esa calidez con la que soñó desde que él se enteró de que estaba embarazado del hombre.

—Debes tener alrededor de... cuatro meses, ¿cierto?

—Sí, cumplo cinco meses en dos semanas —dijo él, emocionado por poder hablar sobre su embarazo con la única persona que tal vez podría entender el sentimiento que embargaba su pecho cada vez que su bebé aparecía en su mente.

—No sabes cuánto lamento haberte dejado estos meses solo con esto. Me sentía un poco avergonzado pero intenté preguntarle a Zanilia hoy en la fiesta que hubo después de evento pero ella se negó a decirme nada, afirmando que esa decisión solo te correspondía tomar a ti.

—Ella es demasiado intuitiva. Al parecer se dio cuenta antes que yo que estaba embarazado y se lo dijo a Hu Bing gege también. Han estado cuidándonos bien a ambos. —Sonrió acariciando su vientre suavemente.

—Sospeché que tenía que ver conmigo por ellos dos. Zanilia es muy educada pero parecía incómoda de hablar conmigo y Hu Bing, ese hombre solo quería asesinarme. Lo juro.

Yibo rio suavemente, imaginando a Xiao Zhan siendo casi intimidado por el otro alfa y es que Hu Bing era demasiado grande y a pesar de que solía ser un amor de persona casi siempre, cuando estaba molesto, sencillamente daba miedo.

—Mi padre quiere asesinarte también, Zhange… y mi manager, y mis geges de Uniq. No le dije a nadie que eres el papá de mi bebé pero creo que sospechan.

—Lo sé, tu manager me dejó demasiado claro cuando le pregunté por ti hoy.

—Creo que tendrás que hacer méritos a partir de hoy, Zhange —Sonrió él y Xiao Zhan hizo lo mismo, asintiendo repetidas veces.

—Estoy dispuesto a todo —aseguró Xiao Zhan y su mirada decidida le aseguraron que estaba hablando muy en serio—. Lamento haberte dejado solo estos primeros meses de embarazo, didi. Debí ser más valiente como tú y afrontar mis sentimientos.

—Has pedido disculpas demasiadas veces hoy —Lo molestó un poco, sonriendo de medio lado y a cambio recibió un beso cariñoso en la frente—. Ya no importa, Zhange. Todos cometemos error... Yo también lo hice. Debí decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, aun si no quisieras saber nada de mí. Este bebé también es tuyo después de todo y merecías vivir esta etapa.

—No importa. No podría culparte ni juzgarte cuando tuviste tus razones. —Xiao Zhan volvió a besarlo suavemente, esta vez en la nariz y él creyó morir de la ternura—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó el alfa de pronto y Yibo supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Claro que puedes —Sonrió amplio y fue él mismo quien tomó la mano del más alto y lo guio hasta su vientre—. Tal vez no lo notes porque es demasiado pequeño y-

—Lo noto. —Se apresuró en aclarar el alfa, viéndose tan emocionado que lo llenaron de felicidad—. Es pequeña pero es perfecta.

—El obstetra dice que lo más probable es que nazca prematuro así que mi barriga no será demasiado grande, pero el bebé está perfectamente sano así que no hay nada por lo qué preocuparse. ¿Quieres verlo, gege?

—Sí que quiero —respondió Xiao Zhan y él pudo notar esos preciosos y grandes ojos llenarse de lágrimas emocionales que secó con cuidado, siempre con una sonrisa.

—Ven, te mostraré a tu hijo.

—Está bien.

Tomó la mano del alfa y lo guio hasta sofá de la sala, invitándolo a sentarse en lo que él iba por las única ecografía que tenía de su bebé, bien guardada en un pequeño cofre que acondicionó con la idea de colocar para pequeña cosa especial de su bebé.

—Esta es de cuando tenía once semanas. Ya empezaba a verse un poco como un bebé, ¿cierto? Tiene sus manitas y piernitas formadas, aunque su cabecita se ve rara. Los bebés son algo extraños en las primeras semanas de embarazo, sabes —Entregó la pequeña ecografía, sentándose junto al hombre en el sofá, curioso de escuchar una pequeña risa en el alfa cuando él le contó sobre su percepción del bebé. Yibo no preguntó nada porque cuando Xiao Zhan tomó la pequeña impresión, observando por primera vez a su hijo con un interés evidente, él se llenó de emoción—. Ahora debo hacerme otra ecografía en dos semanas más, cumpliendo los cinco meses, donde podré saber si es niño o niña y ya se verá como un bebito completamente.

—Es hermoso escucharte hablar tan emocionado de nuestro hijo —confesó Xiao Zhan y él solo no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Es precioso, Yibo. Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de esto a pesar de todo lo que te hice. Te ves tan tierno hablando sobre este proceso y yo solo siento que eres tan tierno y precioso. No puedo creer aún que estemos esperando un hijo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a la siguiente cita con el médico?

—No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. —Sonrió Xiao Zhan, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro del omega, acariciándolo con demasiada delicadeza, como si este fuera lo más precioso y delicado del mundo.

Yibo se dejó mimar, sacando esa parte engreída y tierna que solo dejaba que personas importantes vieran... Entre ellos Xiao Zhan que siempre pareció sorprendido por ese detalle.

—Me alegra que quieras ser parte de esto.

—Me alegra que me dejes ser parte de esto.

—Eres tan hermoso, cielos —susurró Xiao Zhan y él sonrió amplio porque ser llamado de esa manera porque el hombre que amaba, lo hacían sentirse en la luna.

—Te amo —confesó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo un inmenso alivio y una ganas de llorar que lo superaban.

Pero Yibo no lloró y en cambio se dejó consentir, escuchando cada hermosa palabra que el alfa tuviera para él esa noche, hasta que sin esperárselo, Xiao Zhan se quedó callado, solo unos segundos antes de lanzarse a sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Un beso que él había esperado desde hacía tanto, soñando con aquel momento, aunque hasta ese día lo hubiese considerado imposible de suceder por cómo sucedieron la cosas entre ellos.

—Te amo —dijo Xiao Zhan, cuando ellos tuvieron que separarse a falta de aire, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, como siquiera recuperar el tiempo perdido—. Te prometo que dejaré ir cualquier miedo que pueda tener y te protegeré del mundo entero si es necesario. Eres mi omega, Yibo, no importa si aún no te he marcado porque hay algo aún más importante que nos une y eso hará que nuestro amor sea invencible. Voy a esforzarme, didi, por ti y por nuestro hijo. Juro que me convertiré en un alfa del que puedas estar orgulloso y a quien puedas acudir en busca de protección y amor.

—Gracias, Zhange.

Yibo se preguntó en ese momento si realmente estaban destinados a estar así, en ese tipo de vida donde sus prioridades se reducirían a únicamente dos personas y donde podrían amarse a pesar de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Tal vez no tenía una respuesta pero él decidió confiar en el hombre que lo miraba con amor y una devoción que llenaron su corazón con una felicidad nueva porque si antes él ya estaba feliz con su bebé, ahora parecía que ese sentimiento no cabía en su pecho.

Se sentía listo para afrontar al mundo entero si era necesario porque tenía a las personas correctas en su vida, dispuestas a apoyarlo y protegerlo de quien quisiera hacerle daño. Su madre, su padre, su manager, sus amigos y sí, también tenía a Xiao Zhan.

Yibo sonrió, dejando en manos del hombre alto a su corazón delicado y decidiendo confiar en este por completo, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ese amor que lo hacían sentirse bien y pleno.

Tan pleno y feliz como lo hacía sentirse su bebé que crecía rápido y protegido dentro de él, apoderándose del cien por ciento de su amor y atención sin siquiera haber nacido todavía.

Miró al padre de su bebé en ese momento y solo pudo preguntarse aquello con una inmensa y sincera sonrisa llena de sentimientos... ¿Realmente estaban destinados a terminar así, cierto?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
> ¡Les traemos nuestro primer Omegaverse BJYX! Inicialmente sería un OS corto pero creo que somos expertas para extender nuestras ideas demasiado así que aquí tienen, una historia de 40 hojas en Word. xd
> 
> Esperamos que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. ♡


End file.
